forget it
by wolverinelover
Summary: He was betrayed by the only person he trusted, the only person he truely loved now she said that if she could she would take what she did to him back, he dosen't believe her, will he give her another chance or will he learn to just forget about her(rated M for a reason)
1. Chapter 1

**I WROTE THIS FOR TWO REASONS 1:I LOVE RANDY/EVE 2:MY FRIENDS SAID I COULDN'T WRITE SEX**

"Hey randy are you going out with us tonight" said his curent best friend John Cena.

Even though he wasn't in the mood to talk, he didn't want to be rude to the fellow wrestler.

"No i think i'll pass" said Randy knowing that a centain someone would be there too.

"Come on you never get out anymore ever since "you know who did you know what" said John talking as if someone could hear him.

"No I'm over it " he said in his best I'm telling the truth voice, but i wish you wouldn't have brought it up.

"Listen I know what can get her off your mind" said John in a attempt to make his friend feel better.

"What" said Randy wondering what cena would make him go to jail for this time.

"There's this new stripp club down the street and i think"-said John as his sentence was cut short.

"You think going to a stripp club will make me feel better, i just lost Eve three weeks ago why would i want another women all over me right now" said Randy feeling offended because John knew how much he loved eve, How could he think it would be that easy to let go.

"Man you just told me you where over her" said John defending his self.

"No i said I'm over it" said Randy in a deep voice.

John noticing that he no longer wanted to talk about it spoke up.

"So you'll be there tonight" said John.

Randy looked him in the eye's for a second.

"Yeah i'll be there" said Randy as got up and took his duffle and left.

He drove back to his hotel and went up to the third floor where his room was he could here people whispering he already know what they were all talking about.

Once he reached his room he took out his key card and unlock the door, the sight of the room and especially the bed disgusted him because he know what had been going on behind his back in this very room.

He could feel the anger with a mix of pain and hurt build up inside him.

How could she betray me like that he thought to himself .

that thought repeated in his head as he remembered the last night he ever felt anything

(THREE WEEKS AGO)

"Randy do you mind if we switch your location to las vagas for three weeks instead of new jersy" said Triple h

"No thats fine as long as I get a raise" Randy joked

"In your dreams Orton" triple h joked back as he went back into his office

(LATER ON THAT NIGHT AT RANDY'S HOUSE)

Randy walked into the door feeling so relieved to be home setting duffle bag down, then he felt two hands cover his eyes

"Guess who" she said playfully .

"Uh I'm going to guess the only women who lives in my house" said Randy turning around and putting his arms around her waist.

"You always get it right" said Eve as she kissed him on the lips.

After a few seconds Randy broke the kiss and picked up his duffle bag and set it in a chair

"So how was the trip" said Eve

"Well I wouldn't say it was a trip, it was work and it was also torture being away from you so long" he said as he sat down on the couch.

"You are so sweet" she said from the kitchen.

"Yeah i know" said Randy.

he heard her laugh.

"So what did you bring me back" said Eve.

"I brought you back me, isn't that enough".

she laughed again.

"You are so funny" she said as she walked over to him.

"You think so" said Randy.

"That sounded very sarcastic" said Eve sitting down next to him.

"Oh really you think so" said Randy.

"Ok now that was just sarcasm" she said putting his hand in her's

"Yeah that was sarcasm wasn't it" he joked and she punch him in the arm playfully

"What do you want for dinner" she said as she got off the couch that was when randy took notice to her outfit.

She was wearing really short, shorts and a shirt that stop about three inchs above her belly button.

He was some lost in the material hugging so close to her body that he didn't notice she had asked him a question and till she claped her hands infront of his face to break him out of his trance.

"what are you staring at" she said .

"What" he asked her as if she were speaking another language.

"nevermind" she said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"So what have been you doing while i was gone" said Randy getting off the couch and walking over to were she was.

"Nothing just sitting around "said Eve when she felt Randy standing behind her.

"You sure you weren't hagging out with your boyfriend" said Randy kissing the back of her neck.

"Ha Ha very funny'' said Eve as she tryed to get a cup down from the high cabinet but couldn't reach it.

"Would you like me to get that down for you baby" he said suductively in her ear.

"Yes please" she said as his long arm reached up and with his body pressed to hers and got the cup down

He could already feel her heart beating faster by the second.

And before he know it, she turned around and through her arms around his neck and was kissing him passionately.

He lefted her onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He growled alittle when she put her hands under his t-shirt, she felt every muscle from his abs to his shoulders.

She began to moan when Randy removed his lips from her mouth to her neck.

He found his hands on her hair and forcefully pulled it back to get more access and in return he got loader moans.

Eve found herself needing more most of the time she never enjoyed begging but if he kept it up at the slow pace he was going she thought she could make an acception.

She pulled the shirt up his torso and he raised his arms so she could fully remove it, then when back to the place on her neck.

"Randy please" she moaned which gave him a bit of pride knowing that he was the only one she would ever beg to.

He began to unbutton what she considered to be a shirt as he did so she through her head back and placed he weight on her arms.

He kissed her up her stomach back to her lips, she gasped when he lefted her off the counter and carried her to the bedroom.

There he placed her on the edge of the bed and got down on his knees and pulled her shorts down, he wasn't surprised to see that the size of her short were almost the same size as her underwear.

After he was done removing her shorts he claimed on top of her and began to kiss her as his hand moved below her to her back and undid her bra and he through it to the side leaving her whole torso exsposed.

Then he fliped them over in hopes she wouldn't feel like she was being out done.

she carefully undid the belt on his jeans and slide them down his legs and through them next to her clothes and kissed him passionately then pulled away and started to work on his neck, she could hear his breath hitch which gave her some satisfaction.

Then Randy flipped them back over and started the gride against her, this was pure torture to her she needed him now.

"Please Randy I need you now"

And that was all he needed to hear he nearly riped her underwear off and slid his boxers down he knew that there was no time for foreplay(because they had to get on a plane in a few hours and because he didn't know how long he could contain himself) and layed back on top of her with both her legs on either side of him he forcefully thrust into her catching her off gaurd.

She let out a semi-scream because she muffled most of it by biting her lip.

He nearly pulled all the way out and thrust back into her, this time it way to quick for her to hold back her scream and he repeatedly did it and each time her scream got loader and loader.

"What do you want" Randy asked her still thrusting into her.

"Faster...Please ...Faster" she said in between moans shocked that she could ever form words.

And he did as she asked him and went even faster he knew they were both so close because she had her head thrown back and her eyes closed.

And just as he was about to say something his eyes shut because and he was hanging by a tread.

he heard her scream one last time and her back arched as she climax and a few seconds later he followed and collapsed on top of her both gasping for air.

He rolled off of her staring straght at the ceiling still trying to catch his breath.

"WOW that was amazing" said Eve turning towards him.

Randy nodded in ageement as he pulled her closer to him.

"I love you" said Randy looking into her eyes

"I love you too" said Eve cuddling into Randy as he layed the cover on them and they both fell asleep.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ABOUT THE BETRAYAL PLEASE REVIEW I READ AND RESPECT THEM ALL.**


	2. Chapter 2 the betrayal

(**BACK AT THE HOTEL**)

Randy layed on his bed stairing at the ceiling with thought roming around in his head he couldn't get her off his mind, so he desided to take a shower.

He went inside the bathroom turned on the water and removed his clothing.

When he got in he let the hot steamy water run down his back, it relaxed him but still didn't help his mind.

"Were did it all go wrong"

(**THREE WEEKS AGO AT RANDY'S HOUSE)**

Randy woke up and glanced at the clock, It was around 4:00pm he needed to be at friday night smackdown around 5:00pm.

"Hey...time to get up we gotta go" said Randy in a hush tone as he softly shook Eve awake.

"No one more hour" said Eve

"But thats all we have left" said Randy as he gentily kissed the side of her neck.

"That tickles" she giggled

"We really need to get up before were late" said Randy

"Fine" said Eve as she sat up on the side of the bed with her back turned to him.

He got out of bed and put his shorts on.

"I'm gonna take a shower" he said as he grabbed a towel from the rack and went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

**(FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN)**

Both Randy and Eve had matches that night Randys against kane and Eve's against Aj lee.

They came through the door duffle bags in one hand and each others hand in the other as they were walking they came to a stop at the women's locker room.

"My match is at 7:15 when's yours" asked Eve.

"Mine's at 9:00 you can head back to the hotel if you want" said Randy handing her the keys to there rental car.

"Ok" she said as he dropped the keys in her hand.

"Love you" said Eve giving him a quick kiss and then disappearing behind the locker room door.

**(EVE'S MATCH)**

JBL-"It's summer slam"

Tom phillips- "Yes it is ...Well fokes tonight is a big night for Eve torres..."

Jerry lawler-"Yep she finally getting her title match against Aj".

JBL- "Well as beautyful and talented as she is,,Aj's not just gonna hand her that title".

Tom-"Speaking of Aj here comes the divas champion now".

(Aj's music plays as she enters the ring skipping)

JBL-"She seem a little to happy to be facing Eve".

"Eve torres...I know you want to face me for this title" said Aj holding it up in the air.

"But it will be at a cost...so i'm gonna to be nice for once and let you drop out right now" the crowed began to bow.

"Don't even bother coming out just go home...and I will spear you another painful loose..."

(Eve's music plays as she runs to the ring and clothline Aj)

The bell rung.

Aj got back to her feet and they started to circled eachout.

**(AFTER THE MATCH)**

Eve returned backstage as upset then ever then she ran into Randy who was getting ready for his match, on her way back to the womens locker room.

"Hey, how did your match go" said Randy as he tied his boots.

"Horrible, I loss" said Eve running a hand through his hair.

"How"

"She black widowed me and I tapped out, thats even more embarrassing then getting pinned" said Eve.

"So what are you about to do" said Randy looking up from his shoe.

"I think i'm gonna head back to the hotel, I need to shower" she said.

"Ok see you when I get there" said Randy stand up and grabbing waist as he placed his lips on hers.

She pulled back and smiled at him as she walked back to the locker room.

**(AFTER RANDY'S MATCH)**

Randy was beat after his match well not literally he won the match against Kane but it lasted twise as long as expected and all he wanted to do was go back to the hotel, so he got his duffle bag and lefted the building.

He cought a taxi since Eve had the rentel car.

And when he arrived at the hotel he went to the front desk and got a room key.

As he appoched the door he could here moaning behind it, he figured the she must have been watching a movie.

He slipped his card in and when the light turned green he took it out and opened the door.

He felt his heart sink, his brain could not process what his eyes saw he was shaking and felt like he could no longer breathe.

Both Eve and the man she was with hopped out the bed covering them selves.

"What the hell is this!" Randy said in a dark tone.

"This is not what it looks like..." she said as she tryed to approach him.

"Stay the hell away from me" he said dryly.

But when he finally looked at the man that Eve was cheating on him with he saw it was his good friend Leati joseph anoa'i(Roman reigns) he started to approach him angrily with no intentions of being gentil before Eve steped in front of him.

"So your protecting him now" said Randy

"No...Joe I think it's time for you to go" said Eve.

You didn't have to tell him twice, he grabbed his clothes and left with the sheet still wrapped around his waist.

Randy watched as he shut the door behind him.

"Randy i'm so..." said Eve before being cut off.

"How long" he said dryly

"What"

"How long have you been doing this behind my back" said Randy.

Eve stared at the floor for a while.

"Eve I asked you a question" said Randy growing inpatient.

"For about 2 months" said Eve.

"2 months Eve how could you do that to a person...pertend like you love someone then go sleep with someone else behind there back what kind of person is that" Randy yelled

Eve was now crying not being able to hide the shame she felt.

"I know i'm a horrible person and I do love you Randy and i'm sorry, I made a mastake" said Eve barily being able to talk.

"No if it was a mistake you would have only made it once" said Randy

"Why" he said softly

"I don't know" said Eve and that must have made him very upset because he left the room and slammed the door behind him.

He went down stair to the front office and it was closed for the night and he had no car because Eve had the keys to the rentel so he just sat in the office for a few hours then fell asleep.

He woke up about an hour later and realized he need to get his cell phone because triple h said he would call him later that night.

he dreaded having to go and face Eve again but he need his phone.

He stood infront of the door for about 5 minutes before unlocking it.

He looked inside to see that it was empty he was worried and at the sametime relieved, worried because she was out all by her self, relieved because he didn't have to go through that again.

He decide that she could take care of herself.

He sat on the end of the bed for hours just thinking he and Eve haven't officially broke up so he took out his phone and went down the her name he text her two words

"It's over"

Before deleting her contacts from his phone.

**(****IN REALITY)**

He got out the shower and dryed his whole body off he wrapped the towel around his waist and came out the bathroom.

He grabbed his duffle bag and pulled out some black jeans and a black t-shirt he signed loudly

"This is going to be a long night"


	3. Chapter 3 Don't get drunk

**I have no idea where i'm going with this story so this chapter might be a little confusing IDK.**

**(LATER THAT NIGHT)**

Randy was walked into the club with his nicely fitted black jeans with some of his t-shirt tucked into them which cought what he like to call unwanted attention from many women in the club.

He looked around for the group till he spotted them at the bar he approached slowly until he saw her.

he knew the back of that head anywhere and he also noticed that his once good friend Joe was there to he had an arm wrapped around her waist which made him even more upset.

"Hey...guys" Randy said in a very dry tone which cought the attention of Eve.

"Man where have you been we've been wanting on you for a half hour" said John.

"I took a shower first so I wouldn't come here looking like you" Randy joked.

"Hey thats your loss" John joked back as Randy took a seat next to him.

The group that Randy consistently hung out with was daniel bryan, roman reigns, his best buddy john cena,dolph ziggler, cody rhodes and triple h, but triple h had work to do so he wasn't there.

And they all would bring a date which everyone had but Randy.

"Hey John" wispered Randy.

"Yeah" John said in the same tone.

"You didn't tell me we were bringing dates tonght" said Randy.

"Just go pick a girl this place is full of them" said John which annoyed Randy because John knew he wasn't going to chose a random girl.

He turn from John to the bar as he said the words he knew he would regret later.

"Bartender, give me the hardest thing you got".

**(ABOUT AN HOUR LATER)**

Randy drank drink after drink shot after shot because it turns out the hardest thing they had wasn't hard enough for his situation.

He mostly just drunk strong drinks like rusted nails and jack and cokes until he was completely wasted.

"Uh...Randy i'm not trying to be your dad or anything ,but don't you think you've had enough to drink" said John a little concerned.

"I'm going to have a horrible hangover in the morning" said Randy as he took another sip of his half full drink glass.

"Yeah that's why you should stop before we have to carrie you home" John joked.

"Ok lets go dancing John" said the girl sitting next to him nikki bella as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

Randy watch them for a while then turned around to see everyone else had gone dancing to but Eve.

She gave him a smile when they locked eyes but he quickly looked away.

Even with all the people talking and the annoying music, there was still an awkward silence.

"So how's the boyfriend" said Randy never looking up from his drink.

"What boyfriend" said Eve.

He know exactly what she mean't.

"You still friends" said Randy not really caring but felt the need to hear her speak again.

"Yeah we still hangout" said Eve twisting her hair in her hand.

there the silence returned as they watched them friends on the dance floor.

"Randy i'm really truly sor..."said Eve before she was cut off.

"I'm gonna go dancing" said Randy getting out of his seat and walking towards the dance floor.

He really hated dancing but didn't feel like facing his relationship problems.

Eve watched as he started talking to a random red headed girl and walked over to the dance floor with her.

They were dancing a little to close from Eve's point of veiw, the woman's back was turned towards Randys front with her hips moving slowly while Randy's arms were wrapped around her waist as he whisper something into her ear which made her giggle that made Eve's blood boil.

She didn't understand way but she felt hurt, so hurt tears started to roll down her face, was she that easy for him to forget, he probably had moved on already while she can't even talk to another man, she missed Randy but she knew he'd never forgive her for what she did to him.

She saw no reason why she should torture herself any longer so she stood up and started to put her stuff in her bag and as she was doing that she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Where do you think your going" said Randy.

"Home" said Eve.

"Why don't you just come home with me" Randy whispered into her ear.

She quick turned around to face him.

"Randy listen your probable to drunk to remember that you hate me so please don't make this situation any harder" said Eve.

"And why would I hate you" said Randy as he began to kiss her neck.

"Because I cheated on you with one of your best friends" said Eve as she tilted her head to the side giving him more access.

"I might be a little drunk but i'm pretty sure I remember that and I don't hate you for it" said Randy as he lifted her into the seat.

He removed his lips from her neck to her mouth.

This was a surprise to Eve she know she should stop herself but she couldn't she was lost in him.

He speaded her legs and started to move his hips against hers.

She began to moan but she tryed to muffle them by biting her lip so they wouldn't cause attention.

She threw her head back as he pulled her closer began to grind harder against her, when she looked up Randy was also softly groaning (which was a huge turn on for her).

He put his hand up her shirt and cupped one of her breast she moaned in response.

Just as Randy was about to enter her with his other hand he heard someone say his name.

"Hey man can I talk to you" said John who wasn't to far away.

"Sure" said Randy as he removed his hand from under Eve's shirt and made his way to the corner John was in.

"What the hell is going on" said John.

"Nothing" said Randy

"I wounldn't call making a porno in a club full of people with your ex-girlfriend nothing" John said firmly.

"Man you need to lightin up i'm just trying to have a good time" said Randy.

"The only reason your having a "good time" is because your totally wasted and by the way there are hundreds of other women here that you could have a good time with" said John.

"Well John I don't want hundreds of other women" said Randy wobbling a little.

"Ok you need to go home before you pass out and I have to carrie you home" said John paying attention to how he was leaning back and forth.

"Yeah I think I'm going to do that, I feel alittle light headed" said Randy rubbing the back of his head as John started laughing.

"Ok man, but you can't drive yourself home because i'm not paying for you hospital pill" John joked.

"I'll find somebody" said Randy.

"Ok take care man" said John as he shook Randys hand.

"You to" he said as he walked back over to the bar.

"Hey" said Randy.

"Hey" said Eve never looking up from her shot glass.

(there was an awkward silence).

"So, I kind of need a ride back to my hotel" said Randy.

"I can take you if you want" said Eve finally looking up at him.

"Thanks" said Randy as he watched her get her keys out her bag then walked pass him signaling him to follow.

It wasn't a long car ride to the hotel but the silence was making it feel like hours.

They finally made it to the parking lot of the hotel.

"Well thanks again" said Randy as he got out the car.

Eve noticed he was leaning to the side a little.

"Hey Randy, do you need help" Eve said as she got out the car.

"That would be nice" said Randy.

Eve stood beside him and he had his arm over her shoulder as they walked to his hotel room.

When they finally made it Randy unlocked the door, walked in and sat on the bed and motioned for Eve to sit next to him, he was surprised when.

"So how's life" said Randy.

"Horrible, I haven't done anything in the wwe since I lost the title match, i'm living with my friend who doesn't even want me there, and i've lost the mst important thing to me" said Eve.

Randy wanted her to clearify the last part but chose to ignore it.

"You could stay here for the night" said Randy looking into her eyes.

"I couldn't"she said

"No I want you to stay here tonight so you can give your friend a rest" said Randy.

Eve laughed.

"Ok when you put it that I guess I could, but I don't have any clothes" said Eve.

"I can take care of that" said Randy as he pulled out a pair of boxer shorts and a white t-shirt.

**(LATER THAT NIGHT)**

Eve had just gotten out the shower she put on the clothes Randy gave her and they were alittle to big, she cracked the bathroom door.

"Randy I don't think these clothes are going to work" said Eve.

"Just sleep how you normally sleep" said Randy.

"I sleep naked".

"I know".

She smiled then shut the door she came out a few minutes later in a bath towel Randy was in the bed with his back facing the bathroom so she didn't know if he was sleep.

Eve was definitely buzzed but not completely wasted like he was so she was aware enough to know this was wrong but buzzed enough not to care.

She removed the towel and slipped undernither the cold sheets and as soon as she did Randy turned to face pulling her as close to him as possible leaving no space in between them.

Her breast were firmly against his bare chest as he interwined there legs together.

The only barrier between them was Randys boxers.

Randy started were they lefted off at the bar he put a finger inside her.

She shuttered and moaned at the feeling, he began moving his hand slowly, he always know just how to torture her.

She tryed to matched the slow pace but it was to flustrating.

"Randy please don't tease me" she said in a breathy tone.

At that he stuck another finger inside her and was going much faster.

She began to scream his name as she threw her head back and her back began to arch.

she was approaching her peak when he stuck another finger in and that was all it took before she shut her eyes, let out a loud scream and clamaxed and Randy watched every second of it.

She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her.

"You ok" said Randy smiling.

"I'm awesome" she said returning the smile.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance" said Randy as he kissed her lips then her temple"Goodnight".

"Goodnight" Eve said back all she could think about was how she'd explain this to him in the morning.


End file.
